Hostage
by punette101
Summary: I'm writing this story with gabby611!This takes place when they reached Hotel Tango.What if Ian,Jory,and Captian Russel wasn't hurt and couldn't go back to the Island?What if the reason why was they were held hostage?better summary inside.Chapter 5 AN.
1. Intro

This takes place when Abby,Melissa,Jackosn,and Eric get to the Hotel Tango.What if captian Russel wasn't in bad shape or Ian and Jory.What if Jory,Ian,and Captian were kept hostage the whole time?And what if when they tried to get away the 7 of them (Abby.Melissa,Jackson,Eric,Jory,Ian,and Captian Russel)the mna who got them hostage grabbed one of them?Made them take him to the plane to the others (Daley,Lex,Nathan,and Taylor)?What's going to happen?

Want me to cont?Tell me please


	2. the others

Abby, Melissa, Jackson, and Eric had just got to the Hotel Tango. (They don't know what it is yet)

"Whoa." said Eric

"Where are we?" asked Abby

"I don't know let's find out." said Jackson

"Ok let's go." said Melissa

They walked slowly around the building.

"What do you think is here?" said Eric

"I don't know but I hope it's rescue" said Abby

"Shhhhh." said Melissa

"What?" said Jackson

"Yea don't shhh me." said Eric

"LISTEN!!!" said Melissa

They all carefully listened. The heard 3 voices.

"I hear it" said Jackson

"Me too." said Eric

"Yea I do too. Those voices sound so familiar." said Abby

"Yea I know. But who?" said Melissa

"I don't know." said Eric

"Do you know chief?" asked Eric

"No." said Jackson

"Wait a minute" said Melissa

"What is it Mel??" asked Abby

"I think I know who it is."

"Who?" said Abby, Jackson, and Eric in unison

"Jory, Ian, and Captain Russell!" said Melissa

"WHAT!!" said the three again

"Yeah!" said Melissa

"Do you have any proof?" asked Eric

"No offense Mel but do you really think it's them?" said Jackson and Abby

"There's only one way to find out." said Mel

Then Melissa slowly opened the flap and suddenly saw Jory, Ian, and Captain Russell.

"JORY, IAN, CAPTAIN RUSSEL!!!" yelled the teens

"Abby! Melissa! Jackson! Eric!" said the other teens

Captain Russell just said hi because he didn't really know them.

"Are you guys ok?" said Mel

"Yea we're fine." said Jory

"What happened?" asked Abby

They told them the story that they made it to the North shore but there was no sign of anything that it was a complete waste of time.

"Why are you guys still here?" said Jackson

"Well-" said Ian

"BECAUSE OF ME!!!!" said a man behind them

"Who are you?" asked Eric

"My name is Peter. And who are you?"

"We are half of the other survivors for the plane crash. The other four are back at where we made camp." said Abby

"Really." said Peter

"Yes. Are you going to help us?" asked Eric

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Your kidding right? HAHAHAHAHAHA." laughed/said Peter

"What's so funny?" asked Jackson

"You didn't tell them?" asked Peter

"Tell us what?" said Abby

"You guys aren't going anywhere!!!" said Peter

"WHAT!!!" yelled the four teens

"I've kept them here for 2 weeks. They're not going anywhere!! And neither are you!" said Peter

With that Peter left.

"What!! Were stuck in here." said Abby

They all nodded

"How did this happen." asked Melissa

They told them that once they reached Hotel Tango Peter took them and told them not to go anywhere. Or he'll kill us.

"Did he hurt you?" asked Mel

"No." said Jory

"We've been doing whatever he tells us so we won't get in trouble." said Captain Russell

"We tried to get out once but then he caught us. He said if we do it again he'll beat us up or kill us." said Ian

"When did you try that?" asked Jackson

"When Peter was looking for fruit." said Jory

"Oh ok." said Eric

"Well hopefully if we do whatever he tells us to and then he might let us go." said Abby

'It won't be that easy." said Captain Russell

"He's right." said Ian

"Why not?" asked Abby

"Because the past 2 weeks we've been doing what he told us to do. When we tried to leave it was the very first day. And we haven't done anything bad. So 2 weeks and still nothing. I don't think it will be that easy." said Jory

They all sighed and just sat there in silence until Peter comes back.

**_At Camp..._**

They were having lunch at the fire pit. It was quiet and no one really spoke. After 10 minutes Taylor spoke.

"Do you think they'll be ok?" wondered Taylor

"I think so. I mean Abby is the one who survived in the jungle twice. Jackson is strong and tough. Eric can do be the nature kind of guy you know he is kind of strong. I mean he has been always lugging water back and fourth. I know how he feels now. And Melissa is the peacemaker. If they fight Mel will solve it and Melissa is a really strong person. I know they can handle it." said Nathan

"Ok" said Taylor

'Yeah Taylor Nathan is right. They all have there own strength. They can handle it." said Daley

"Yea thanks guys." said Taylor

"And don't worry we're still here." said Lex

"Yea I know." said Taylor

That was all they really talked about. After about 5-10 minutes they finished eating and went back to work.

**_Back to the others..._**

"HEY!!" said Peter

'Yes?' said everyone

"Get some sleep! You have a lot of work to do tomorrow. Now that we have more people there will be a little more work!" said Peter then he left

"Sorry." said everyone

"It's ok. II mean you never knew and you were looking for us. It's ok." said Ian and Jory

"Yea don't worry." said Captain Russell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxANxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What do you think?I hope you liked it.Please R&R! if you have an ideas please tell me!I want to here your ideas so I can make it for you to read more interesting!


	3. Chapter 3

It was dark out now back at camp and they were all sitting around the fire talking. Well everyone except for Taylor who was sitting on the beach.

"Ok guys I think we should all turn in for the night. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow." said Daley.

they all nodded, got up, and went into the tents.

"You coming Lex?" Daley asked turning back around to face her brother.

He just sat there with a blank expression on his face.

"Yea I think I'm going to stay up a little longer though" Lex said looking up at his sister.

"Ok well I'm going in. Night" and with that Daley went into the tent leaving Lex alone.

He got up and walked to the beach where he knew Taylor was. Taylor and Lex had become very close after the group split up. Taylor almost thought of Lex as her younger brother. Lex sat down next to her. They both sat there for a minute just listening to the crashing waves.

"Taylor are you ok?" Lex asked worried that the answer was no.

"No, Lex I'm not ok. We are breaking apart and I don't know what to do anymore. I have a bad feeling that something bad happened to them." Taylor said looking up.

Lex could see streaks of dried tears. And then new ones began to form.

"Taylor I promise nothing bad is going to happen to them Jackson wont let anything happen" Lex said hugging Taylor.

"I wish I could believe that Lex I really do" Taylor said wiping her tears away. They just sat there hugging for a few minutes before Lex spoke up.

"Taylor please don't worry about them. For me. For the rest of us. You have to believe they are ok." Lex said trying to cheer her up.

The tears were now falling freely down her face. Lex wanted to cry because he hated to see people like that.

"Don't worry about me Lex. Lets go to sleep we have a long day tomorrow." Taylor said as she got up and helped Lex up.

"Ok but please just stop crying" Lex said looking up at her eyes. She smiled and wiped away the tears.

BACK AT HOTEL TANGO

They were all sitting in a circle silently. No one knew what to say. Should they be scared I mean he didn't show them any weapon of any kind. Of course Jackson being Jackson wanted to take action. So he was the first to speak up.

"Guys we need to do something, we cant just sit around and let him boss us around." Jackson said looking at everyone then to the ground. they didn't know what to say.

"What if he has a gun or knife or any weapon?" Joey asked. She had a really worried look on her face.

"I haven't seen any weapon yet have you guys?" Jackson stated once again.

Just then there was silence among the group they all were looking right behind Jackson. He turned and his heart sank.

"Planning on leaving?" Peter said walking up to Jackson and pulling him to his feet. Jackson gulped.

"You want to see a weapon?" Peter asked taking out a gun and holding it to Jackson's head.

"Boy you obviously don't know who you are dealing with. Since you are new and look strong ill make this a warning but if you ever pull anything like this again you will die." Peter said with a evil smile. He laughed like some evil villain would in a horror movie.

Everyone went over to Jackson. Peter left and walked out and back into the woods. Jackson's expression was blank but that wasn't new. At that point they knew they were in trouble.

Everyone was silent and really scared. But at least now they knew he had a gun and they didn't find out when they tried to escape. That probably would have been a disaster.

"Ok guys i don't care what he says we have to do something" Jackson said bravely.

They all looked up then back down.

"But we will talk tomorrow now isn't a good time as you know. He could be anywhere" Jackson said looking at each individual.


	4. day 1

It was morning and Melissa was the first to wake up. She checked Jackson's watch and it was only 6am. She was going to go to sleep but then Peter came inside and spotted Melissa awake.

"Good morning." said Peter

"Morning" said Melissa

"I hope you had a nice sleep because there is so much wok to do. And since you are the first one awake you'll start early." said Peter

"Ok." said Melissa scared

"Ok this is what you have to do. You have to make the fire then collect water, fruit and fire wood." said Peter

"Ok." said Melissa

"When your done find me. There is much more to do than that.'" said Peter as he walked away

"Oh yea and don't wake up anyone. You have to do this alone."

"Why?" asked Melissa

"Because I want you to." said Peter

"Whatever." said Melissa

"Don't whatever me! Now get to work!" said Peter and left

Melissa went to work. Making sure not to wake the others. Melissa did that successfully. She went to go and make the fire. She took Eric's fire starter. There was a fire in 5 minutes. She quickly out it back before Peter could see it. Then she found 2 sticks to make it like that's how she started it. Then Peter went to her.

"Good job. You did that in 10 minutes. You might be the one to start the fire." said Peter "Now good collect fire wood then water."

"Yeah."

Melissa went off to the jungle. She found a lot of fire wood and fruit. Melissa came back with a lot of fire wood in 15 minutes. Then she emptyed her backpack and went to look for fruit and a place to dig up a well. Then Peter saw her with a backpack and though she was leaving.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!" yelled Peter

"Getting fruit." said Melissa

"Why do you have a backpack then?" asked Peter

"So I can put all the fruit there and carry some in my hand so we won't waste time." said Melissa

"Are you sure you're not trying to get away?"

"No!!" said Mel

"Let me see your backpack!" yelled Peter

"Here." said Melissa

Peter checked Melissa's bag he saw nothing.

"OK FINE! But you better come back with a whole bunch of food." said Peter

"Yes Peter." said Melissa and walked into the jungle for fruit.

After about half an hour Melissa's backpack was full of fruits and so was her hands.

"Good work kid." said Peter

'Yeah." said Melissa

"OK now go find a water supply!" shrieked Peter

"Yes." said Mel

Melissa checked for a damp ground for a under ground spring. After about 10 minutes into the jungle she found a good damp ground. Perfect for a under ground spring. She dug it up and went to go to find Peter if he had anything for the water.

"Peter is there anything I can use for the water?" asked Melissa

"Yes I do." said Peter

He took out 6 empty jugs and the other things for the water like they used back at camp.

"Here and I also have 10 empty water bottles. So get to work." said Peter '"And no break till you finish all of this. And remember you still have to boil the water." said Peter

"Ok." said Melissa and went back into the jungle. She boiled every three jugs. She finally finished 5 water bottles and still had more to go.

"Well done you did half of these in 15 minutes. This is your job. To lug and boil." said Peter

"Ok" said Melissa

Melissa was done in 30 minutes with everything. She thought she was done. Oh how wrong she was.

"Well looks like you finished all of it." said Peter

"Yes." said Melissa about to fill the last water bottle.

"Oh too bad. I still have a lot more." said Peter

"How your one person." said Melissa

"I found a lot here." said Peter "And I don't really like them hot."

Melissa's point of view…..

Ugh. I can't believe he's making me do all of this work!! Gosh. I need help! I'm so tired. I've been working for almost 3 hours straight!! Don't know what to do.

End of view…….

It was 9am and finally the others woke up.

"Morning everyone." said Captain Russell

"Morning." said everyone

"Come on let's go we have a lot of work to do today." said Jackson

"Wait where's Melissa?" asked Abby

"Isn't she-" said Jorey

"Not there." said Ian

"Where is she?" wondered Eric

"Let's go!" said Jackson

They heard some rustling in the trees/bushes

"What/Who is that?" wondered Eric

"Maybe Peter or Melissa?" said Abby

Abby was correct it was Melissa

"Melissa!" yelled everyone

"Hey." said Melissa walking to the fire

"Where were you?" asked Jackson

"Working." said Melissa as she put the 2 jugs down.

"Oh ok." said Captain Russell

"Since when?" asked Abby

"Well I think around 6am. I woke up early usually I like to think and have peace and quiet. I was going to go back to sleep because it was still early but Peter came in and told me to go to work." said Mel

"By yourself?" asked Ian

"Yeah." said Mel

"What did you do?" asked Captain Russell

"Let's see. I did uh I started the fire, I collected fire wood, fruit, I found a under ground spring dug it up, lug water and now boil water." said Melissa

"Why did you do this all by yourself? We could have helped." said Ian

"It's ok." said Mel

"Fine but when did Peter give you a break?" asked Eric

"He hasn't." said Mel

"WHAT!!" yelled everyone

"I haven't took a break yet."

"You've been working for 3 hours straight!" said Abby

"Yeah."

"Ok stop it's our turn." said Jackson

"No Peter said I can't take a break till I finish the rest of the water bottles!" said Melissa pointing to the other 8 empty water bottles.

"O well let him." said Eric

"Well well." said Peter "Look who finally woke up."

"Ok were awake what do you want us to do?" asked Abby

"Not much your friend here did almost all of it. All I need you guys to do except her.(pointing to Melissa) You guys have to move all this stuff. It will take you about an hour then your done." said Peter

"What about Melissa?" asked Jackson

"Who?" asked Peter

"Melissa the one whose been working this whole time." said Eric

"Oh her. Wait I need to know your names." said Peter

"Ok This is Jackson that's Eric and I'm Abby."

"Ok then Melissa is going to finish this and then I'll think of something." said Peter "Now that you know that GET TO WORK!!!"

They all felt bad for Melissa. They knew they couldn't talk back or anything so they just went off to move everything around.

"Melissa hurry up and fill those water bottles up!" yelled Peter

"Ok." said Melissa

"I feel so bad for Melissa." said Abby

"Yea I know me too." said everyone

"She's been work so hard and she hasn't rested for 3 hours straight!" said Eric

"Did Peter ever do this to you guys?" asked Jackson

"No" said the three

"Then why is he doing this now and to Melissa?" asked Abby

"I don't know." said Jorey

"I hope that Peter will give her a break soon." said Captain Russell

"I hope so too." said everyone

"I hope so too." said Abby, Jackson, and Eric quietly.

At camp……..

They were all around the fire and nobody said a word. All they really said was 'good morning' and that's it. They are all so scared for them.

……………………Daley's Video Diary………………………

It's been 4 days since we last saw them. And I'm worried. I hope that they'll come back safe.

………………………End of Video Diary……………………………..

……………………..Nathan's Video Dairy…………………..

I hope that they'll survive out there. I know that they're strong. All I really hope for is that they're safe.

………………………………..End of Video Diary………………..

"I'm going to look for fruit." said Daley

"I'll going lug water." said Nathan

"I'll charge the camera and then boil the water when Nathan comes back." said Taylor

"I'll work on what I was working on earlier." said Lex

"Ok then I'll see/talk to you guys at lunch." said Daley

And that's all they said to each other. No body felt like talking. They really wanted was their friends safe.

Back at Hotel Tango…………

After Melissa was done boiling and lugging the water Peter made her do the laundry. The others (Abby, Jackson, Eric, Ian, Joery, and Captain Russell) just sat there. Peter wouldn't let them do anything. Peter only gave Melissa a five minute break. One piece of fruit and a little bit of water. Then she had to get back to work. Everyone felt really bad for Melissa. They really wanted to help but Peter wouldn't let them. When Melissa finished the laundry it was already 5pm. She was exhausted.

Peter said "Melissa good job. With everything."

"Thanks…." said Melissa

"Now we are going to assign jobs." said Peter "Russell, Joery, and Ian you guys get the fire wood. Eric, Jackson you find the fruit. Abby you'll do the laundry. And Melissa here will lug and boil the water, start the fire and put the water in the bottles."

"That's way too much for Melissa." said Jackson, Abby, and Eric

"Oh boo hoo. Too bad. She has to do it or else. Now go sleep at 9pm sharp. You need the rest. Especially you Melissa." said Peter and walked away

"Melissa are you ok?" asked Jackson

"Yeah I'm just really tired." said Mel

"Ok then," said Abby

"You sure?" asked Eric

"Yeah."

"Why do we have only one work and you have 4 jobs?" asked Ian, Jorey, and Captain Russell

"I don't know." said Mel

"Did he say anything to you?" asked Abby

"No." said Mel "Can we go to bed. Or can I go to bed? I'm soo tired."

"Yeah no problem." said Jackson

"Ok."

They all got into their sleeping bags.

"Wow this is only day one." said Mel

"Yup." said Abby

"It was a long day." said Eric and Jackson

"Yeah well good night." said Mel

"Good night." reply everyone


	5. Authors Note

**Hey guys!Sorry but gabby611 and I are really busy with our homework and other things. So we won't post for a while. And I'm not going to be here for about a week. So we'll try and update asap. **

**Love, **

**gabby611 and punette101 **

**P.S **

**Have a wonderful Thanksgiving!!**


End file.
